Seahorse, Riceball, YUMMMY!
by okinami
Summary: Can Tohru ease the pain for Hatori? Rated R for, hehehe, MATURE content. Please leave a review! Updated! Chp 4! FINALLY .
1. Falling

Hello! This is my first published fanfic/lemon on the internet! I've written others, but have only shared them with friends and whoever.   
  
So I decided to post some stuff on FF.net and I'll later be adding some to my site.   
  
So the only places that have permission to display my fic is:  
  
www.digitalrevolution.bl.am  
  
www.fanfiction.net  
  
please report if this pic is somewhere else :D  
  
Well the thing that inspired me the most for this fic was the episode where Tohru visits Hatori on sunday   
  
(can't remember the # I think it was 4, oh and by the way im talking about the anime, the manga will come out in english soon, so WEE!).   
  
The way he looked at her and how he saved her from falling made him a perfect candidate to be a pair-ee for Tohru.   
  
Plus the dude is lonely! He needs some action in his life. So here it goes, this all played out in my head before I typed it down (?).   
  
Oh and one more thing, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! GOOD OR BAD, I'LL TAKE IT ALL! Oh and expect more chapters to this VERY soon.   
  
Ah! I know I can't stop talking! One last thing,   
  
THANK YOU FOR READING MY HUMBLE STORY :3  
  
SMOOCHES!~  
  
okinami  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" Answered Tohru to the abrupt phone call. She had just done the dishes and was wiping her hands off on her apron.  
  
"Tohru," came a male voice from the other end, "this is Hatori."  
  
"Neh!? Hatori!" she replied excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Listen Tohru, Yuki and Kyo have been worried about your health lately and have asked me to see you."  
  
"They are!?" Her hand absently went to her heart as he explained their worries.  
  
"They feel that you have been pushing yourself too far with chores, work, and school." Tohru's eyes sparkled with emotion,   
  
"They are so kind to think about me." she thought to herself.   
  
"When will you be available to be seen?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Um.." Tohru mentally checked the things that had to be done; Kyo's pants needed to be stitched from the ripped hole in the knee,   
  
Shigure was all out of his favorite tea, and Yuki's bedroll needed to be changed...   
  
"I have many things to do Hatori, maybe next week?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"That's not good enough, come see me tomorrow. Worry more about Tohru than about chores."  
  
"Uh.. Hai!" She said with a cheerful nod.  
  
With that she hung up the phone and thought nothing of it until dinner. Tonight she had prepared a yummy curry for them all and some other tasty dishes.   
  
She sat in pure happiness from the wonderful comments they gave her on the meal.   
  
"Ah Tohru, you really have out done yourself!" Shigure said with a huge, satisfied smile.   
  
Yuki looked at her from the corner of his eye, taking what Shigure said with a deeper meaning.   
  
Kyo said nothing while he finished the last of his rice with an indifferent stare at his bowl.   
  
But deep down he was really worried for Tohru; she never thought of herself.   
  
She might get lost in all the worries of everyone else that she could get hurt in the process.   
  
"Who was that who called earlier?" Yuki inquired. He rested his chin on his hand as he waited for a response.  
  
"Oh!" Tohru blushed, "It was Hatori. He called to ask if he could examine me."   
  
She looked down at her lap slightly embarrassed, but for what, she wasn't sure of.  
  
"Ah, Hatori, always the faithful doctor. Did he say why he was concerned?" Shigure asked.   
  
Now Kyo turned his attention towards her to see what she would say. As if everything was meant to be kept a secret she replied;  
  
"Uh..Just th-that the weather is so cold a-and he said also because I work h-hard." She stammered out. Kyo turned back to his bowl.   
  
"Let me help you with cleaning up." Yuki offered. They both stood and began clearing away the plates.   
  
When in the privacy of the kitchen Yuki apologized.  
  
"Im sorry to have put you in a bad position Tohru-kun, but Kyo and I agree on only one thing;   
  
you need to take better care of your health and not strain yourself." Tohru blushed, pleased to know that they thought of her.   
  
"Arigato, Yuki-kun, I will try harder." They looked at each other and smiled.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day after school Tohru arrived at the Sohma estate. The front gate was open so she let herself in and found her way to Hatori's quarters.  
  
"Come in." He called from behind the paper screen. When Tohru slid it back she found him putting away some books on a top shelf.   
  
He stood balanced on a high stool and looked about ready to fall.  
  
"Eh!? Watch out Hatori!"   
  
"Wha-!?" Before he could stop her she threw her arms around his waist in alarm.   
  
*poof* 


	2. Motions

Hurry read! Things get better!  
  
Oh and i forgot to mention something earlier ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Fruits Basket and Characters are owned by the most wonderful person: Natsuki Takaya!!!  
  
CLAIMER  
  
This story is mine, though :3  
  
SMOOCHES~!  
  
okinami   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
When the colored smoke cloud cleared, there lay poor Hatori in his seahorse form.   
  
"AH!!" She cried, "Hatori! I.. I didn't mean to..!" Her eyes were as round as saucers as she stared down at him with distress.   
  
"No need to worry, Tohru-san, but can I ask you one favor?"  
  
"Anything!" She replied eagerly.  
  
"Could you cover me up? There is a bit of a draft down here.   
  
You will find some blankets in that cupboard to the right."  
  
Her eyes immediately found it and she started to dig out some blankets.   
  
"Two should do." She thought to herself.   
  
As she turned away a small box caught her attention.   
  
It was tucked far back on the bottom shelf of the cabinet and may at once been covered by some books, but in her haste to help Hatori, she had pushed them aside.   
  
Tohru picked up the curious object and examined it briefly, but then she decided to ask Hatori about it rather than being rude and opening it.  
  
  
  
She went back to where he lay and tucked him into the makeshift bed of blankets.   
  
"Eh..Hatori...?"   
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"What's this?" She lifted the box from her side to be in the direct line of his vision. For a couple of seconds Hatori looked at the thing while Tohru waited for a response.  
  
"That is-..." The seahorse choked on his words, "That is..that is the ring I was going to give...Kana."   
  
The last word came in a whisper. Tohru took the liberty and slowly opened the tiny box. Inside lay a simple, yet beautiful ring.  
  
Something that looked like it was picked out by Hatori... Silent tears glided down Tohru's cheeks and dripped off her chin.   
  
Her sniff broke the silence. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on the transformed Hatori.   
  
"Ne.. No need to cry Tohru-san. She has found a better life."  
  
"But it's so sad what happened to Hatori-san." She kept sniffling and vainly wiping the tears away.   
  
"Toh-" Hatori transformed and the smoke cleared away.  
  
"..ru." His hands reached up to her face as she wept and brushed away the tears with his long slender fingers.   
  
"Please don't cry.." He tilted her face up towards him and covered her mouth with his, sealing his words.   
  
The kiss, so innocent, stirred old emotions in Hatori. He deepened the kiss, tenderly running his tongue around the edge of her lips.  
  
"Hatori.." She said into his mouth. His stomach lurched to hear her say his name. He burned for her.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What is going on???" Tohru asked herself. She stayed very still while Hatori cupped her face and continued to kiss her.   
  
His hands started to push through her hair and stroke the long silken strands. This had never happened to her before, a new feeling warmed her stomach.   
  
She desperately fought the urge to put her arms around him. So she kissed back. At first shy to return it, she stretched out her neck more.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hatori's eyes flew open from the returning pressure, "What am I doing!!?" he thought to himself. He slid his hands down to her shoulders and gently pulled her away.   
  
A deep blush ran across Tohru's face, her lips were slightly puffy from the kiss. She lifted her gaze to him; so trusting and pure.   
  
"Hatori..?" She said 


	3. Please

Ooo! I love to tease you guys!  
  
Yeah so thanks for the reviews so far, it REALLY encourages a writer to know that they   
  
have interested readers.   
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Fruits Basket and Characters are owned by the most wonderful person: Natsuki Takaya!!!  
  
CLAIMER  
  
This story is mine, though :3  
  
SMOOCHES~!  
  
okinami  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tohru's heart hammered against her chest. "Does he not like me?" This revelation   
  
shocked her; for some odd reason she hadn't wanted him to stop. "Could it be that   
  
the memory of Kana made him stop?" An image of the smiling Kana came to her mind.   
  
She couldn't bear the thought. Slowly, yet determined, Tohru raised her hands to   
  
Hatori's face.   
  
"Onegai...Please." She sat, waiting in hope for him to respond. Emotion flooded her   
  
eyes, her blush deepened.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. Surprise covered his face making him blush too.   
  
"Is she just taking pity on me?"   
  
He questioned himself. Hatori gazed at Tohru's honest face for what seemed like   
  
endless seconds.   
  
A quiet moan that spoke endless layers of pain escaped his lips.   
  
As if it was a signal, Tohru pulled his face down to hers and began to cover it,   
  
slowly, in small soft kisses.   
  
His hand reached up and began to caress her hair again.   
  
Tohru stopped and hesitated for the slightest second before placing a gentle kiss   
  
on Hatori's lips. His eyes widened, but then slid shut, enjoying her softness.   
  
Never had he dreamed this would happen. Shifting forward he pressed harder upon her   
  
lips, a burning rising in his stomach. Nothing could stop him now. He slid both   
  
hands to rest on her waste curling his finger tips underneath her uniform shirt.   
  
Blood started to course quickly through his body. Something brushed his rising   
  
member which shocked him out of the kiss.   
  
"Toh-..." he looked down and realized he was naked from the transformation and was   
  
covered from the waste down by a blanket. How convenient.. With that thought he   
  
pulled Tohru's shirt off, taking her by complete surprise. She let out a small cry   
  
and threw her hands over her chest, trying to cover her exposed flesh.   
  
"What's wrong Tohru?" he said while pulling her hands away, "I'll be nice." Bending   
  
down he flicked a breast through her thin white bra with his eager tongue. She   
  
shivered from his touch and whimpered. He flicked it again enjoying her response to   
  
him. This was NOT the cool and composed Hatori everyone knew, this was someone very   
  
uncontrollable. Tohru began squirming around clearly not knowing what to do. So,   
  
Hatori reached around her and un-did her bra. Tohru's blush deepened, if that was   
  
possible. He reached out and started to knead her breast.  
  
"Hatori..ah..un.." moans laced her lips while he worked. If fit perfectly in his   
  
large palm, made for him..   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for lack of updates, but im a person who acts upon whim, so im not going to make empty promises. Blah so there you go, read until ur eyes fall out, HAHAAHAHA _; 


	4. decisions

Oh my goodness, im so so so sorry to those of you that I left hanging there on my last chapter. I just have no idea where I want to go with this story.. Any suggestions? They're welcome! But this little paragraph is just to prove that I don't want to give up on this story. I think that Hatori and Tohru would be such a cute couple!

-miranda

For a time they sat like that; Hatori rolling Tohru's nipples between his fingers, and Tohru, giving out clipped gasps of air. Finally he drew her small pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

"Ah.. ah.. Please Hatori." Hatori leaned back to look at her flushed face, and creamy white skin.

"Please what?" She hesitated for a moment and let her eyes dart back and forth from his eyes to his lips. Did she really want to go through with this? Her thoughts had always been bouncing from Kyo to Yuki, but now Hatori too? It just didn't feel right..

"Im.. I can't do this! Im so sorry!" She hurriedly stood up, pulled her shirt down, and wrapped her jacket around herself. Tohru looked back down at Hatori, still sitting in the blankets, and blinked a few times.

".....I can't." She whispered. Her feet clumsily slid into her shoes, and she slipped out of the paper screen without turning around. Hatori was motionless as he thought about what had just transpired. He should think that she really didn't want to be with him, but her tears had betrayed her. His eyes flicked down to where her white bra still lay. He picked it up and examined the tiny white bow in the center of the two cups.

"No," Hatori said fiercly, "I will have Tohru for myself."


End file.
